User blog:Julian14bernardino/Frozen/Bubble Guppies crossover part 1
Here's part 1 of Frozen/Bubble Guppies Xover. Frozen/Bubble Guppies characters: #Molly as Elsa #Gil as Olaf #Deema as Anna #Goby as Kristoff #Oona as Bulda #Nonny as Hans #Bubble Puppy as Sven #Mr. Grouper as Grand Pabbie #Little Fish as the Trolls #Lobsters as the Duke of Weselton, the Arendelle Guards & the Duke's thugs #Snails as Kai & Gerda & the Dignitaries & Citizens #Crabs as Arendelle citizens #The Abominable Snowman as Marshmallow Frozen/Bubble Guppies songs: #Frozen Heart #Do You Want to Build a Snowman? #For the First Time in Forever #Love is an open door #Let it Go #Reindeer(s) are better than people #In Summer #For the First Time in Forever (reprise) #Fixer Upper Frozen/Bubble Guppies story: It all started with ice and the ice harvesters began to gather ice. (Frozen Heart) Snails: (singing) Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining... This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart. Snails: Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! While the harvesters work, a young ice collector named Goby brought the reindeer, Bubble Puppy. He shared a carrot while working and when he tried to pull up the ice, it fell back. Snails: Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Snails: Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Goby managed to grab the ice, Bubble Puppy helps out and it was a success. Snails: Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart... (song ends) The ice harvesters left on their horses and Goby left with Bubble Puppy. Meanwhile, there was a castle and a place called Bubbledelle. There was a girl named Molly sleeping in bed. She had a sister named Deema who is still awake. Deema: Molly, psst. Molly! psst. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Molly: (drowsy) Deema, go back to sleep. Deema: I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play. Molly: (groans) ...Go play by yourself. Molly pushes Deema off. Then, she had an idea and went back to Molly's bed. Deema: Do you want to build a snowman? Then, she and Molly went down the stairs to play. Deema: Come on, come on, come on, come on. Molly: Shhh! They made it to the ballroom and Molly closes the door. Deema: Do the magic! Do the magic! Molly began to use her ice magic and forms a snowball. Molly: Ready? Deema nodded, Molly throws a snowball up and the snow bursts and flurries in the room. Deema: This is amazing! Molly: Watch this! Molly stamps her feet and turns the floor into an ice rink. Then, they build a snowman and Molly names the snowman Gil. Molly: Hi, I’m Gil and I like warm hugs. Deema: I love you, Gil. Deema dances around with Gil the Snowman and Molly starts moving them with her magic. They started sliding down the snowbank. Then, Deema jumps on the snowpeak. Deema: Catch me! Molly: Gotcha! Then, Deema was going too fast and Molly was getting tired. Molly: Slow down! Molly, then, slips and strikes Deema on the head. Deema was knocked unconscious and Molly goes to her. Molly: Deema! Then, Deema's hair streak turns white. Molly: Mama! Papa! You're okay, Deema. I got you. The parents, King and Queen, came in and saw the ballroom full of ice and snow Molly made. King: Molly, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Molly: It was an accident. I’m sorry, Deema. Queen: Deema! She's ice cold. King: I know where we have to go. Then, the King went to find a book and looks at the picture of a troll healing a person. Then, the King, Queen and Molly takes Deema somewhere to be healed.Then, Goby and Bubble Puppy saw the ice on the ground and the King, the Queen, Molly and Deema. Goby: Ice? (riding on Bubble Puppy) Faster, Bubble Puppy! Then, he and Bubble Puppy follows them and Molly, the King and the Queen brought Deema to the valley of the living rocks. King: Please, help. My daughter! Then, the rocks turned into trolls and Goby and Bubble Puppy couldn't believe his eyes. Goby: Trolls...? Then, another troll named Oona shows up and looks at Goby and Bubble Puppy. Oona: Shush. I’m trying to listen. (hugs Goby and Bubble Puppy) Cuties. I’m gonna keep you. Then, one of the trolls who was old named Grand Grouper came to see the King. Mr. Grouper: Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed? King: Born. And they’re getting stronger. Grand Grouper came to look at Deema. Mr. Grouper: You are lucky it wasn’t her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. King: Do what you must. Mr. Grouper: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun. Grand Grouper started to changes the magic memories into regular memories. Mr. Grouper: She will be okay. Molly: But she won’t remember I have powers? King: It’s for the best. Mr. Grouper: Listen to me, Molly, your power will only grow. (creating a vision of Molly) There is beauty in your magic... But also great danger. (seeing the snowflake turning sharp) You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. (The vision of citizens cowers and attacks Molly) Molly knew Grand Grouper was right. She has to control her ice powers. King: No. We’ll protect her. She can learn to control it. I’m sure. Until then, we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna. When Bubbledelle's castle gates and windows closed, Molly's ice powers were hidden from everyone, especially Deema. (Do You Want to Build A Snowman?) It was winter and Deema wanted to play with Molly in the snow. Deema: Molly? (knocks on the door and sings) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. Molly: Go away, Deema. Deema: (sings) Okay, bye. Molly went to look out the window and she froze the windowsill. Then, the king brought the gloves for Molly. King: The gloves will help. See? Conceal it... Molly: ...Don't feel it. King and Molly: Don't let it show. Deema went back for Molly, again. Deema: (sings) Do you want to build a snowman? ''Or ride our bike around the halls? ''I think some company is overdue.' I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan. It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. 'Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) Molly knew her powers were about to get worse. Molly: I'm scared! It's getting stronger! King: Being upset only makes it worse. Calm down. Molly: No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you. The King and Queen has to leave somewhere and Deema went to say good-bye. Deema: See you in two weeks. Molly went to say good-bye to her parents as well. Molly: Do you have to go? King: You'll be fine, Molly. That night, it was dark and stormy and the ship sunk into the waves. The King and Queen died and Deema went back to check on Molly. Deema: (knocks on the door) Molly? (sings)'' Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been.'' ''They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? ''(sniffs) Molly, who was still in her room, was sad that her parents died and so was Deema. They began to cry quietly. (END of Part 1) Category:Blog posts